the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Friday Hackening
The Black Friday Hackening, also informally known as the DEATHTOROAVIATION Hackings or ND Hackings(November-December Hackings) was a series of hackings to numerous airlines by DEATHTOROAVIATION and his colleagues. Notable people involved in the hackings include BurgerMuncher69, CorvetteZ51, and wyattsmack because they all had these factors: * They were the three most suspected users to these hackings. * They were all affiliated with all 3 major airline alliances prior to the hackings. * They all mentioned the WKTT at least 12 times during the hackings. CaseyJones3 and ShinyGlaceon69 have also mentioned numerous amounts of suspects from both WKTT and anti-WKTT sides of ROBLOXian Aviation. They have also suspected what airlines are affiliated with the hackings and which ones aren't and they have also noted what airlines are at risk because of the following factors: * activity * how many people show up at flights * number of group members * service * safety record * prior hackings History On late November of 2014, the airline was hacked by DEATHTOROAVIATION, which is most likely an alt of SirAircraftEngineer. DEATHTOROAVIATION also hacked CorvetteZ51 and took over the group. Los Angeles Int'l Airport, San Francisco Int'l Airport, and Honolulu Airport are currently all under lockdown, as well as many west coast airlines. JetEire locked down Dublin. BurgerMuncher69 has alerted authorities about this event. JetEire is likely to be next and DEATHTOROAVIATION has planned to hack 10 airlines, which are likely to be the 10 largest airlines on ROBLOX. Jolteon Airlines and Lonian Airways have suspended their Hawaii flights as well as any flights out of Los Angeles and/or San Francisco. Many alts that were in JetEire and American Airlines were said to be a part of the hackings. Both airlines have a possibility of being hacked. Currently, all airlines that have over 500 members as well as some others are under lockdown. Airlines that are not under lockdown include, but are not limited to El Al, All Nippon Airways, Finnair, and Atlantic Southeast Airlines. Qatar Airways was another victim of the hacking as well as Delta Air Lines. Authorities say that California Airlines and Alaska Airlines are at risk because of the amount of group members both airlines have. Also, word has been spread about Independence Air being hacked by DEATHTOROAVIATION. DEATHTOROAVIATION has planned to hack Cathay Pacific as a start with the turn from November to December. By December 1, it has been confirmed that 6 airlines have been hacked, as well as dozens of accounts. Lonian Airways joined the hackers side eventualy, and many people left. The airline eventually shut down on the 6th of December because Jacob Yarnbrough(Killerbat16), one of the managers of the airline, made the airline go corrupt and he ended up causing a major disturbance, causing almost everyone to leave. Dev Ghosh(james8322) made a speech about his anger towards Jacob Yarnbrough for this event. With DEATHTOROAVIATION however, Futurtopia, BurgerMuncher69, and wyattsmack found the hacker's IP and noted that it matched BurgerMuncher69's IP. This meant a lot like no wonder why many people suspected BurgerMuncher69 of the hackings. However, BurgerMuncher69 was not the only user that was on that IP. A user by the name of Hollafordollax3 was the actual hacker. He was eventually caught by ROBLOX authorities and he was arrested in his Winnetka home by the Los Angeles Police Department. On the 6th of December, local ROBLOXian citizens have confirmed that there was no more of the Hackening and therefore, all airlines resumed operations from their normal places. Casey Domores(CaseyJones3) noted this in a recent script she made that she says was "regarding DEATHTOROAVIATION and his colleagues". When she spoke to greenhomer and DogeOk about it, they were speechless about it. Category:Roblox Airline Industry